Pokemon Destiny: Kanto
by Smasha Keyboard Productions
Summary: Just another Pokemon adventure really, except things that I have only ever dreamed as a kid growing up and playing the Pokemon games. The author of this Fan fiction is none other than Robustion180. Please support the official release.
1. Chapter 1: Vs Marill

The untold story of Pokémon

By Robustion180

Chapter 1

Hello my name is Michael. I am a tall, average sized kid with curly brown hair. I usaually wear a coat vest, my glasses and pants. I'm just another student at a the Pokémon Battling Academy. What? You don't know what that is? Ok, basically I'm in a school to learn about how Pokémon are properly used. If you ask me, I don't belong here. I already know how to use my Pokémon . The worst part is I don't even have a Pokémon yet. Well I do because my dad gave me a Trapinch (He's a Pokemon with four legs, a huge and a really sluggish speed.) for my birthday; I don't think ole Trapinch likes me that much though. Oh by the way I live on an island halfway between the Kanto and the Johto region and that's where I go to school. There are these kids who make fun of me for having a Trapinch and being "weak" because of it. Meet Nate; he's small has, large a nose and quite the ego. He was the leader of the kids who picked on me. He steals Pokémon and picks on kids like me.

One faithful day, my life changed; I found an Eevee, just walking along in the court yard of my school. It's small and brown with a poofy tail and huge ears, walking curiously on its four legs. As I swing on the swings, it glanced at me and I glanced at it. In a way, perhaps Eevee knew exactly how alone I felt that day. I look behind it to see Nate noticed it too. "Ha, an Eevee that's going to be a nice catch!" He threw his pokeball but this Eevee dodged and ran towards me. In desperation, I quickly got up, took out a spare poke ball, and threw it at Eevee. It tapped him on the head, opened with a flash and started the process of being caught. 1….2…..3 and I got him! I had caught my first Pokémon. I was about to celebrate when I remembered Nate was still there. Nate glared at me but then he shrugged it off.

"Alright weakling, hand over that Eevee and I won't have to hurt your cute little Trapinch."

"No I caught him fair and square. I won't let you have this Pokémon."

Nate just laughed in disbelief "Ha ha ha, flower boy here is trying to be a toughie."

Then he became serious "Hey punk, didn't I tell you to hand that Eevee over?"

I decided to stick up for myself and this Pokémon. It wasn't right of him to even insist me to hand over a Pokémon that I had caught. I mustered my courage and said, "I'm done with you! All you do is talk. Talk about how I'm so weak. Now that I have a Pokémon I can rely on, I'm going to make you eat those words."

He sneered. "I'm going to enjoy watching you cry like a baby once I take that Eevee from you."

"Go Eevee!" Eevee let out an angry roar as I sent him out of his pokeball.

"Don't mess this up Rhyhorn." He sent out his Rhyhorn, a jagged looking rhinoceros pokemon with rocks coming out his back. Nate looked like he had the upper hand, but I had a strategy to beat him.

"Eevee, use sand attack now!" Rhyhorn got hit directly in the face with sand, decreasing his accuracy.

"Rhyhorn use horn attack!" Rhyhorn charged.

"Eevee dodge it and use bite on Rhyhorns legs." Eevee does exactly what I said causing Rhyhorn to collapse; Rhyhorn fainted.

"Stupid Rhyhorn! You suck, no dinner tonight. Go Bagon!" He sent out a skinny dragon pokemon with no wings but a hard head.

"Keep it up! Eevee use bite on Bagon."

Bagon flinched out of surprise from the sudden attack.

"Darn it! Stupid Eevee! Bagon, what are you doing? Take down his Eevee!" Bagon let out a sad cry. This bully had to be taught a lesson.

"Eevee, sneak in a quick attack!" Eevee rushed Bagon one more time. He seemed to grill a weak spot (Critical hit). Bagon fainted just like Rhyhorn, but this battle was quicker than ussual.

"No Bagon, Not you too!"

"Yeah! Your Eevee your awesome!" Others had gathered around and witnessed our battle. I looked down at my new partner and smiled. He smiled back.

"Now you've done it! It's time I sent out my new Pokémon so generously donated to me. Go Marill!"

Now I was angry. "You! You're the one who stole Marill from Marissa. She couldn't stop crying." This jerk stole Marissa's Marill. She had an unbeatable water Pokémon that looked kinda like a beach ball, but blue. This was until Nate robbed her of her ally. Marill looked scared and confused.

"Ahahaha the look on her face was priceless. I'd do it again if I could!"

"I'm going to end this NOW! Eevee take down!"

"Marill push him away with a water gun." Eevee launched at Marill with a full body tackle as he was pushed back by a jet of water.

"Alright Eevee, Lets try it again."

"Are you stupid? I'm only going push you back. Do it again, you low class Pokémon!"

"Now Eevee use sand attack before you hit Marill." Eevee stopped, and whipped up a cloud of sand with his hind legs. It clashed with Marill's water gun, making mud and canceling out both attacks.

"Nice job! Now use take down, Eevee!" Eevee got marill dead on this time. Marill finally had the nerve to water gun Nate in the face, causing him to drop Marills pokeball.

"Eevee, quick! Get that pokeball!" and Eevee did just that.

"HEY!" yelled Nate as soon as he realized what happened. I put Marill and Eevee back in their pokeballs.

"I will get you for this! That Marill is priceless! You may have won, shrimp, but I will take your stupid Pokémon. There better in the hands of a genius like me." he swore.

"A genius? What kind of a Pokémon genius insults their own Pokémon?" It felt good to mock my former bully.

"Later, loser," he said as he walked away, utterly humiliated in front of his underlings.

Now there was one more thing to do before I went home. I needed to get Marissa's Marill back to her. That battle I had with Nate was totally awesome. Think about it. That big ole thug Nate just got put in his place by what the kids refer to me as a "pip squeak". I finally found Marissa in the library. She had stopped crying, but was still looking depressed…

"Hey Marissa I've got good news."

"Did you find my poor Marill?" she asked

"Yeah here you are." I said

"OH MY GOD! Thank you so much!"

She sent out her Marill and they both cried…

I told Marissa everything that just happened in the court yard and how I finally found her in the library studying. Before I walked away she said, "wait!"

And then she told me "Listen, Marill wants to be your Pokémon. You know, to prevent things like that from happening again. Besides, she really wants to be your friend. I know I love Marill, but I really think she would happier with you. You two can grow strong and Marill can live out her dream to be the best. She's really dedicated, aren't you Marill?" Marill gave me a smile in approval.

"Alright. Thank you!"

"No, thank you. Take care of Marill!"

"I'll make sure of it."

It was time for me to head home. Little did I know, there was going to be one heck of a storm as soon as I got home. My dad didn't exactly like the idea of me having multiple Pokémon since I could barely keep my Trapinch happy. Yet, you know, I have always dreamed of going on an adventure with my two best friends, Kyle and Jason.


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Flygon

Chapter 2

As I walked home, I sent Eevee out of his poke ball. Eevee strolled down the street with me and I asked him "Hey Eevee, how are you holding up." Eevee jumped around and showed off that he was still very energetic from our last battle with Nate. "So, what made you choose me as your trainer?" Eevee looked at me and started to run, looking over his shoulder to see if I was following; I had a feeling that he wanted to show me something. We ended up at run down cabin deep within the forest. There was a porch where an old man slept comfortably in a rocking chair. The old man wore a grey sweater; he sat on the porch asleep, and looking ill. To my knowledge he could've been dead, but I didn't want to bother him to find out. I walked up next to Eevee who was sitting in front of the old man.

Eevee looked as though he had a flash back…

This Man was telling that he was very sick and getting really old. Back in his day he traveled almost every region and had beaten a handful of Pokémon gym leaders. Eevee remembered the old man telling him that he was done being a Pokémon trainer and that Eevee should find a trainer that can truly make him happy.

The flash back ended. I looked down at Eevee wondering what he remembered just now.

I found a note by his feet and it was addressed to the person who found his Eevee. I opened it up and read what was inside.

_Dear person who found my precious Eevee,_

_Hello, I am Eevee's original trainer, but because I am no longer fit to travel as a trainer, I have decided to release this Eevee into the wild. Since you found him, I might as well tell you about Eevee. Eevee was given to me in an egg by a Pokémon professor by the name of Oak. Eevee was given birth by a really famous and tough Pokémon. I do not know much else, but hopefully you can discover that for yourself. I hope Eevee found what I told him to look for, a good-hearted trainer._

The letter wasn't signed and ended abruptly leaving me to wonder how lucky I was to find this bright Pokémon. I was so caught up in current events, I almost forgot I had somewhere to be.

"Come on Eevee, lets head home. It's starting to get dark."

So, we walked home together and then I called Eevee back into his poke ball.

As I arrived at my home, I was greeted at the door by a very angry father.

By the way, if I haven't told you already, (probably didn't) my dad works for a mining company. He always wears a business tux and tie and his hair was just like mine: curly, brown, and long. He specialized in the Ground and Rock types of Pokémon due to his passion as kid. My dad was absolutely furious when I walked in the door (don't worry he always has something to feel angry about.).

"Hey, do you know what time it is? And are those poke balls I see on your belt? Why would you get more Pokémon when you hardly take care of your Trapinch and yet you have the nerve to bring home more responsibilities? Where did you get them?" My dad scolded me in a heated rage.

I was very hesitant and it was really hard to try to tell him the story.

"Dad, it's hard to explain how I got them."

"You can tell me later. Just so we're clear, you're going to stay on this island. I can't have you roam around freely."

"But dad, I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life." I said that just as my dream popped into my head for a brief ,moment.

"Well I don't want you to start your 'adventure' with more than one Pokémon and we all know how that turned out today, didn't we? The world's an unforgiving place. Do you not want the shelter of my house?"

"I do but-"

"You can't have both. You really want to waste away your life catching Pokémon?" He said abruptly.

Something just snapped inside me "It's wasting my life staying here! I just have to be strong with Pokémon like my brother."

Big mistake… My dad hates my brother for running away and becoming the strongest trainer in the Hoenn region.

"You know what? That's why I resent you brother. If really want to get stronger, Mr. Big Man, how about we battle?" He challenged

"But dad I-"

"No, I'm not a man to take back on what I say, but if you want to stay in my house, prove your worth and beat me at a one on one battle."

He threatened to kick me out if lose this battle. I had no other choice at this point, but the idea of leaving so soon was unnerving to me.

"Alright, Fine."

I followed him outside to a safe distance from the house.

"Go, Eevee!" I yelled as I sent my partner out of his poke ball.

"So that's one of the Pokémon you got today. Teach my stubborn boy a lesson, Flygon!" He sent out a dragon Pokémon with claws that could tear someone to shreds if used right.

Flygon looked mean and ready for a fight. "I'll let you have the first move." He said mockingly.

"Suit yourself. Eevee use take down!" Eevee charged Flygon, but Flygon didn't budge.

"Ok Flygon, use a take down of your own!"

Flygon charged Eevee at high-speed using his strong wings. The two met in a head on collision. Eevee was launched forward at my feet! "Oh my gosh! Eevee, are you alright?" Eevee had the energy jerked right out of him; he was down and out for the count. Dad called his Pokémon back to his poke ball.

"I won fair and square. Pack your potions, poke balls and revives. After that I want you out of my house."

I gathered my stuff and left. I swore I would challenge him to a rematch once I was strong enough. Huh, maybe the reason he defeated me so badly is because he wanted me to be stronger.

I spent the night at a hotel, dropping out of the battle academy and buying a boat ticket to the Kanto region. I let my two Pokémon out and talked to them in the hotel room. I reassured Eevee not to feel bad for losing the battle against my dad. As I was talking to Eevee, my friend Kyle knocked on the door of the hotel. Kyle is a guy who is really serious and yet has an amazing heart (he gets very competitive when it comes to battling). I open the door to have him jump through the door and into the nearest seat. Man, how did he know I was here?

"Hey Michael. Boy, do I have a story to tell you!"

"Uhhh… Is there a reason why you're here?" I asked

"I came here to say I'm leaving to go to the Kanto region. And might I say, you are a hard man to track down."

"Wait you are too?"

I told him how I got Eevee and Marill. Then, I told him why I was leaving to start my adventure. Kyle told me the reason he was leaving as well was because his dad started working for an evil corporation that steals and sells Pokémon. He said he snuck into his fathers building and saved a Beldum (a metal Pokémon with no arms, no leg,s and spikes on his bottom) from being used as an energy resource to keep the building up and running. Kyle went to his dad's office to confront him and they both argued about serious issues with selling Pokémon. In the end Kyle's dad said he had 5 minutes before he his grunts would remove him from his office. Kyle's dad basically disowned him. When the night passed, Kyle and I left for the boat. As we walked to where the boat would arrive, we found our friend Jason waiting for the cruise to arrive as well. Jason is probably one of the coolest kids you could meet. He has blonde hair, glasses and such an outrageous personality. He was decked out in some of his fishing gear and a backpack.

"Hey Jason, your leaving the island too?" I asked.

"I am, and I can't wait to get to Kanto," he replied.

"Join the club…" Kyle said.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. Do you want to journey with me through the Kanto Region?" I asked

"DO I EVER?! I can't wait to tell you all about how my uncle sent me off to catch the biggest fish Pokémon. Did I tell you I caught a Tenticool? Man, we all have catching up to do!" said Jason enthusiastically. If you didn't know, Tenticools are sorta like jelly fish, but with eyes and glowing orbs on their heads.

"Yeah man, sweet. What about you Kyle? Are you journeying with us?"

"Do you even have to ask, of course I'm going venture with you," Kyle said

"Man that ship won't get here for while. Huh, I thought it would be here by now."

"Wait, do you want to battle until the ship arrives?" Kyle asked

"2 on 2?" I verified,

"Yeah a 2 on 2 has to be good."

"Yeah, Lets do it!"


	3. Chapter 3: Vs Electabuzz

Chapter 3

"Go Eevee!" I yelled as I let my Pokemon out of his pokeball.

"Come on out Misdreavus." This Misdreavus made a laughing screech as kyle sent her out. She was a shadowy ghost type with pearls as a necklace

"So you're using the first Pokemon you got, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah I figured I'd take Misdreavus out of my PC box in case we had a battle." he replied

"Huh, Misdreavus the Screech Pokemon. She's a ghost type so you shouldn't use any normal type mo-"

I cut Jason off in mid sentence and said "Eevee use quick attack to get past Midreavus." Eevee did just and Misdreavus flinched."Now follow up with a bite!" Eevee bit Misdreavus from the back and returned back to his position.

"Fine, don't take my advice. But that works too..." Jason said.

Misdreavus was already starting to feel weak, but she held on. "Shake it off and use confuse ray!" Kyle said.

Misdreavus hit my Eevee with a ball of light, putting Eevee in a confused state. "Eevee use bite." But it was hopeless, Eevee hurt himself in comfusion.

"Now Misdreavus, faint attack." Misdreavus surrounded itself in a purple light and charged Eevee.

"Come on Eevee, Snap out of it! Use bite again!" Eevee snapped to his senses and bit Midreavus on a head on charge.

Misdreavus fainted with no energy to spare.

"Alright Eevee, nice job. You deserve a break." I said as Eevee smiled and jumped around in excitement. I sent him back in his pokeball and took out Marills pokeball. "Go, Marill!" I yelled as I sent out my 2nd team mate. Marill let out a battle cry.

"Nice try Misdreavus. We'll get em' next time." Kyle swapped out his fainted Misdreavus and took out Beldum's pokeball. "Alright Beldum, Lets go!" Kyle said as he sent his new Pokémon out. "Beldum use take down!"

Beldum charged but Marill and I anticipated this move. "Quick Marill, dodge and use water gun!" Marill jumped back as Beldum smashed into the ground Marill once stood and was hit in the face by a jet of water.

"Shoot! Use take down again!" kyle said. This time Marill had no time to dodge and was hit square in the chest. As Beldum went back to his fighting position something unexpected happened. Beldum started to glow and underwent a change. He changed into similar yet stronger Pokémon. He had two large clawed hands attached to a metallic shape with only red eyes.

"Uhhhhh… I don't know what happened to Beldum, but I like it." Kyle remarked

"I believe your Beldum just evolved into Metang." Jason said.

We were about to continue the battle when the cruise ship arrived in the harbor where we had just battled.

"Huh, I think the boats here." I said. Kyle and I called our Pokémon back into their pokeballs. "My friends this is going to be the best journey ever." I said.

Two days later we arrived at Vermilion city. Right as we get off I see a thug dressed up all in black harassing an old man in a lab coat by the docks. He had an orange "R" on his shirt

"Those are one of the criminals I saw in my dads building!" Kyle noticed.

"And he's harassing Professor Oak! He is my idol!" Jason blurted out. After he said that, I understood that this old man gave his friend the egg which contained Eevee.

Jason walked over to this man furiously and said "HEY! Leave my idol alone." Kyle and I decided to sit back and let Jason have at this thug. We didn't want any trouble at the start of our adventure.

He started laughing "A kid?! Ha, listen I'm not the kind of guy you really want to mess with. I would really hate to hurt a little boy like you. Move along and mind your own business." The grunt commanded.

"I'm not so little, besides you couldn't do anything to me if you wanted. My Pokémon wouldn't allow it! Now unhand Professor Oak before things get ugly." Jason said

"Show him you are not messing around!" Professor Oak cheered Jason on.

"Hmmm, if you really think you can stop me, you probably have strong Pokémon. I want them! Go, Grimer!" He sent out a purple mesh of bad smelling sludge with eyes.

"Go Magnemite!" said Jason. He sent out a Magnemite. Magnemite is a small sphere with one eye in the middle and magnets on its sides; one on the left and one on the right.

"Quick Grimer, grab hold of this incompetent boy!" The grunt yelled.

Grimer quickly grabbed hold of Jason. Jason was surrounded by the toxic liquid Pokémon.

"Hey, you can't do that!" said Jason nervously.

"Hahaha sure I can, he's my Grimer. What's the matter kid? You're playing in the big leagues now." The grunt in black mocked.

I didn't know what to do at the time. I was about to run up and give my friend a hand when Jason yelled, "Magnemite use sonicboom to get Grimer off!" Before the grunt or Grimer could react, Magnemite shot a combination of high pitched sound and air. It knocked Grimer straight off Jason without hurting him.

"Huh, maybe you are tougher than I thought. Grimer use pound!" he commanded

Magnemite got hit, but didn't seem harmed. "Magnemite use Thundershock!"

Grimer was hit with a jolt of electricity making him faint. The grunt called his Pokémon back. Apparently that was the end of him and his team.

"Do you know who you're messing with?! I'm a part of one of the most powerful organized crime syndicates, Team Rocket you fool! I hope you remember that next time you decide to get in the way of our plans!" The grunt yelled in rage.

"The only fact that I'll remember is that your a cheap cheater. Now get out of here you creep!" Jason said.

He walked away grumbling.

Professor Oak couldn't believe his eyes.

"I can't believe Team Rocket returned… Are you alright? That was quite impressive." Oak said grateful he wasn't in that Rocket grunt's custody

"Ha I'm fine. What's Team Rocket?"

"An organization that steals and sells Pokemon. It keeps getting disbanded by strong trainers who won't stand for their lack of sympathy for Pokemon."

Kyle and I decided to walk toward Jason and see if he was alright. "Hey Jason, that creep didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked.

"Oh hey guys! I'm alright. The worst his Grimer did is cover me in grime and gunk. I might need a shower though." he replied

"I'm glad your OK. He had a lot of nerve to cheat in a battle." Kyle said profoundly.

"Oh where are my manners! Professor Oak, these are my friends Michael and Kyle."

"Are you all from here?" Oak asked us.

"No, we lived on an island between the Johto and Kanto region. We decided to start our Pokemon journey's a little early." I answered.

"Huh. I must say the way your friend handled himself in a dire situation was incredible... Tell you what. I want you all to meet me at my lab, in Pallet town. What you're going to want to do is go through a cave called Digletts Cave all the way to the entrance Pewter City. From there you will go all the way through the Viridian forest and straight through Viridian city. As you go through these obstacles I want all 3 of you to think about this one question. What are Pokemon to you? I have some errands to do so take your time." Oak said.

"Thanks Professor!" Jason said.

Professor Oak walked away after that. Kyle and Jason went to the nearest hotel to clean up, while I decided to train my Pokemon.

I went north to train right outside of Vermillion City. Hours later I notice a Pokémon that you would all commonly refer to as Electabuzz but, I really didn't know what he was at the time. He was yellow and black, plus the size of him was pretty big. I decided to take a risk and challenge him.

"Go Eevee!" I yelled as I sent my daring Pokémon out of his Pokeball.

Electabuzz glared at me telling me not to mess with him.

I did anyways "Eevee use bite!"

Eevee lunged at Electabuzz, but was hit with a thunder punch,knocking him back a few feet.

Electabuzz was officially angry now. He let out an intimidating cry and charged Eevee.

I swictched out Eevee for Marill, unsure if Eevee could handle this guy. (Bad decision) "Go Marill!" I yelled.

"Marill use water gun."

Marill did and successfully hit Electabuzz, but it only made him angrier. Electabuzz shot out a bolt of electricity completely knocking Marill out.

"Oh gosh, nice try Marill." I returned Marill back to the pokeball. I had no other choice but to send out Eevee. "Alright Eevee, lets try another way." Eevee was eager to take Electabuzz out.

"Eevee, use take down." Eevee launched at Electabuzz and hit him off his feet. When he got back up he was about to use another thunder punch on Eevee but I didn't want Eevee to get hurt anymore so I jumped in front and yelled "NO!" (Another stupid mistake)

I was electrocuted and had the breath knocked out of me. Next thing I know I see Eevee, but he wasn't exactly Eevee. He had spikey hair all around him and his fur was yellow instead of brown (Did Eevee just go super saiyen?). Electabuzz was thunder punching my Pokémon and he was sitting there taking it. After a while the pokemon that was my Eevee shot out a thunderbolt with enough force to knock out the Electabuzz.

After that I completely blacked out…


	4. Chapter 4: Vs Fearow

Chapter 4

I had a dream…

It was dark with fire all around me. I saw eyes glimmer down upon me. I looked down and saw a peak. I didn't know what was I doing or where I was, but all of sudden something spoke out to me. The words he or she said sounded as if from a book.

"Thy world is purged by flame,

In one man's hand, in his own name,

A shadow of a shadow has been born,

The shadows twin is forlorn,

Brought up to devastate,

This is what this man hath create,

And three lords must undo using the power of thrice,

The shadow that was to be, is summoned by fire, thunder and ice,

Guided by a shining light,

Collect 8 badges of which you shall set right"

Without warning, a bird covered in fire flew straight toward me. The bird passed through me and at that moment. I woke up in a bed. It was 8:00 in the morning and I still had some wounds from the last battle me and Eevee had against an Electabuzz.

"Ah, he's up! Hey Michael, how are you feeling?" Jason asked in an apron and chef's hat.

I look around me to see that my new Pokémon lay on my bed with sleeping.

"uhhhh… I'm fine. So much just happened in a short amount of time. What happened to Eevee yesterday?" I asked.

"He evolved into a Jolteon. The lightning type Pokémon." he replied.

I looked at Jolteon briefly and then asked "Do you know what happened after I was electrocuted by that one Pokémon?"

"Oh, you mean Electabuzz? Well, it belonged to a trainer and that trainer said his Electabuzz ran away from him. Your Eevee evolved by desperately finding a thunderstone on the ground while you were out. After Jolteon made Electabuzz faint, the trainer found his Electabuzz and you. Luckily Jolteon has a good sense of smell and led the trainer here." Jason replied.

It made sense. "Is Kyle awake?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Once he does were going to the Diglets cave and hopefully we'll find a plusle!" Jason said.

"What is it with you and your Plusle fetish? I swear you talk nonstop about that and how your uncle sent you off to catch the biggest Pokémon."

"Well, I have a Minun at home but he's very lonely. The thing about my uncle is, when I was young and he raised me, he and I had a dream to fish for the biggest Magikarp, Feebas, Tenticool, you name it!"

I saw a new pokemon standing next to Jason.

"So, who's the new fellow you got there?"

"Well his names Riolu. Me and Kyle found him unconscious on the street, so I caught him and decided he was going to be my partner. He's not as much as a heavy sleeper like you are." Jason said jokingly

Kyle opened the door from his hotel room and saw me awake "You idiot! I'm glad you're alive and wounds aren't too bad. When has anyone ever gotten in the middle of a battle between two Pokémon? Thank god you're alive!" He ranted

"Yeah not going to lie, that was probably the stupidest I have ever done." I said

Jolteon got up and looked at me. He got off the bed and jumped for joy. I got off too and frankly I was really sore. "We're going to get stronger so that we can handle hard stuff like that, right Jolteon?" I asked. Jolteon had a gleam in his eye saying that he wouldn't let me down. I decided to let Jolteon walk freely with me from that point on. After we all ate breakfast, Jason, Kyle and I went into Digletts Cave. We walked a little until we saw a Diglett (a pokemon who just sticks his head out of the ground). "Hey, little guy." Jason sayed. Diglett stared blankly at him. Jason threw a pokeball at him. 1….2….3 and caught. Suddenly another Diglett popped out of the ground. Then another one and another one and another and a-

"Jason, would you mind telling me what that Pokémon with three Digletts combined is?" Kyle asked.

"Uhhhh… I believe that's a Dugtrio, and that Dugtrio is pretty angry right now…" Jason said in disbelief.

"Gee, I wonder why? You just so happened to catch one of their friends. Any bright ideas on how we're getting out of this mess?" asked Kyle who just about freaked out.

"Here's an idea. RUN!" I said just as all these Digletts and Dugtrio's charged us. My two friends got the picture and started running. There were some Digletts up ahead I sent Marill out of her Pokeball and held on to her with two hands. "Marill use water gun, quick!" I said as Marill shot jets of water at the Digletts that were ready to ambush us. Jolteon was a blur before my eyes; he made it out the cave exit before we did. We made it out of the cave but we were out of breath.

"Jason, did you learn your lesson?" Kyle asked.

"Not now man," Jason replied.

We continued through our journey to Oaks lab by making it through the Viridian forest. We ran into a few Weedles and Kukuna's (Bug type Pokémon.) But they weren't as much as a problem as the Digletts were.

By sunset, we finally made it into Viridian City. It was 6:00 noon after we got through the woods. We headed off for dinner in Viridian city. After that, Kyle, Jason and I split up for the evening. I went outside of town to train, Kyle battled a couple trainers in the city, and Jason settled in at a small motel room with 2 beds and a cottage.

As I walked outside of town a blur of brown fur ran into me, knocking me down. It took my glasses making me a little angry so I ran after it. I can see without my glasses but I'm farsighted. After me and Jolteon saw where it was going we stopped for a second. He had a nest full of eggs and the mother of these eggs was another of the same species of Pokémon as the male. I finally got a good look at the attacker. It was a two headed bird with long legs. She looked very upset.

"Excuse me I was wondering if I-" The two headed Pokémon were both startled and the male charged me as if I were a foe.

Before he could come close to me, another Pokémon that I did know named Fearow (large wings and a huge beak) swooped down, used a drill peck on the mother (the mother fainted) and took one of the mother's eggs in his beak and flew away. I understood the situation. The mother was missing an egg one morning so she wanted the father to go look for the missing egg. All day he looked for it and couldn't find it. He then runs into accidently, takes my glasses because he thinks he might be able to use them to find the perpetrator. He thought the thief was me and at the right time Fearow (the thief all along.) attacks the mother and steals another egg.

I then knew exactly what to say. "Hurry lets catch Fearow and get your eggs back! I can't help you without my glasses though," I said. He agreed and gave me my glasses so I could see a little better and Jolteon, the two-headed Pokémon, and I ran after Fearow. Fearow lived surprisingly close to the nest when we noticed it place the egg down with the other stolen egg.

"Listen… Uhhhh… Two heads, you can't battle Fearow alone. Let me catch you and use you in battle!" Two heads agreed and I caught him just so I could use him in battle. Jolteon sat back t0 watch the battle.

"Go Two heads!" I yelled! Two heads the temporarily nicknamed Pokémon was sent out of the Pokeball. "Use drill peck!" I yelled. Two heads hit Fearow with his two beaks and Fearow countered with wing attack but missed Two heads.

Fearow soared above Two heads while he jumped in an attempt to hit Fearow with a drill peck. We were at a disadvantage.

"Two heads use body slam!" Two heads jumped and launched himself at Fearow. Two heads knocked fearow off kilter, but Fearow swooped down and finally hit Two heads with a wing attack just as he landed. Two heads got hurt and cringed back. That Fearow packed a punch!

"Two heads, counter with a drill peck." Two heads jumped at the landed Fearow and landed a hit that was absorbed by Fearow. Fearow struck back with Steel Wing (a better wing attack) this time, which hit Two heads in the process of his drill peck. Both had little energy remaining. I quickly thought up a plan. "Two heads run in a circle around Fearow!" Two heads followed through, making Fearow lose track of Two heads. Fearow soon became dizzy and confused. "Two heads, leap upward and use a drill peck!" Two heads jumped above Fearow and aimed his two beaks at Fearow. He fell through the air aiming his beak t the center of Fearow. The move landed and struck hard enough to cause him to charge Two heads with a drill peck of his own. I reminded myself not to make the mistake I had with Electabuzz so, I took out Pokeball and threw it at Fearow. 1…2…3 and caught.

The battle was finally over, so Two heads and I carried the eggs back to the mother. The mother gladly took the eggs back to the nest and Two heads and the Mother started jumping on their two feet for joy. So basically, after that the mother made a gesture with her two beaks saying to go with this trainer. Two heads looked at me and kept looking back at the mother. He cried a tear and they both hugged. I decided to say "Listen uhhhh …. Mother bird…. I promise to take care of two heads." Jolteon smiled and made a couple of Pokémon gestures and Mother bird smiled. After that we walked back to the motel in Viridian city. As I got back to the motel only Jason was in the room.

"Hey where's Kyle?" I asked.

"He's at the spa down the road relaxing." Jason replied.

"Oh by the way can you tell what Pokémon Two heads is?"

"That's a Doduo. Where did you find him?"

I told him the story I told you. After that I got my towel and bathing suit. Jolteon and I got to the spa and I joined Kyle as I sent my Marill and Doduo out their pokeballs to enjoy the warm water. I told Kyle all about how I got Doduo and he told me how he got a new pokemon named Snorunt in trade with a trainer he battled from the Hoenn region that was vacationing in Kanto (I can't describe what Snorunt looked like so just look it up or something.). He traded his Misdreavus (I actually couldn't believe he would trade his first pokemon for a new one) for the new Pokemon. Marill enjoyed the hot water while Jolteon and Doduo stood off to the side watching us. Metang stood above the water and Snorunt was in his Pokeball because ice types hate heat. I gave Kyle my new Fearow because I thought he could maybe make more use out of than I could.

Before we left, I sent Marill and Doduo back their Pokeballs and Kyle did the same with his Metang. When we got back to the Motel, Jason already was sleeping on his bed. I let Kyle sleep in the bed too. To my recollection, the bed was a little to stiff but Kyle loved it. So I slept on the cottage. I must say it was only a day before I got shocked by the Electabuzz and I was already feeling better. I still had a couple of shock wounds and burns though. Jolteon slept near the cottage. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I will finally meet Professor Oak, the owner of the egg that held my Jolteon.


	5. Chapter 5: Vs Bagon and Rhyhorn

Chapter 5

The next day I, Jason and Kyle headed off toward Professor Oaks lab at approximately 9:00, this morning. We walked south toward Pallet Town until we finally got there. Along the way, we battled many trainers who were very curious on our strength. We used of Super potions and status ailments because those trainers were really good; none of our Pokemon fainted. We finally were directed to Oaks lab which was a little bigger than most of the houses in Pallet town. We went in the lab and Oak greeted us with delight. Jolteon went with us to Oak's office.

"Welcome to my lab. I can see the strength flowing in you. You obviously have grown since the last time we met. Have you thought about my question?" He asked as we took a seat in his office.

"Oh, I have, I have, I have!" Jason blurted out. We haven't thought much about the question but we were surprised later at our philosophical responses. "Pokemon are teachers to me!" Jason answered.

"Interesting, none the less. I can tell you are very passionate and caring about Pokemon. By the way, if you didn't already know, I am handing out Pokedex's out. They are Pokemon encyclopedia's that records Pokemon data once you catch or see them. You look like you can really use one, Jason." Oak said as he gave one to Jason.

"Thank you, Professor" Jason said

"So, what about you? Kyle was it?" Oak said to my other friend.

"Yup. I'm Kyle and my answer is that Pokemon are swords. They won't hesitate to protect and they won't hesitate to strike. I choose to strike only if I am harmed myself." Kyle said as Oak handed him a Pokedex as well.

"That was a very deep and thoughtful answer..." Oak said as he thought a moment.

Oh gosh! I'm next. Was I even ready for the question?

"Finally, it's your turn. Before I ask you, tell me how you got that Jolteon. Michael right?" Oak asked

"Yeah I'm Michael. Well, an old man released him on my island. So, we found each other. Jolteon evolved after protecting me from an enraged Electabuzz." I told him

"I will tell you everything I know about your Jolteon but be careful out in the world. It's no place to lollygag. Before I tell you about your Pokemon, what are Pokemon to you?" Oak asked

"Pokemon are People. People like you and me. They have friends and allies. They also have enemies and hardships to overcome." I answered

"I have never heard that answer or any of your answers before, in fact it seems like everyone has a different interpretation. Now that you answered my question Michael, I shall answer yours. However I know you didn't ask, but I would be curious too" Oak replied.

Oak told me about how Red's Espeon, (Vee) and the old man's Flareon, (Flare). Red is one of the strongest trainers in Kanto who started in Pallet Town and grew with his Pokemon to be a legend amongst trainers. The old man was just a mere trainer who beat Red on his journey to be the best. Red and the old man's Pokemon bred to make an egg. Red couldn't hold on to the egg so it was given to Oak to give to the old man. It turns out that my Jolteon had really strong parents.

"And that is the story of your Pokemon. Any questi-" Oak was completely cut off with what happened next

Immediately Nate dropped from the ceiling. I was expecting him to land on his feet but I nearly kept myself from laughing when he face planted the door.

"Ahem! Excuse me a sec…" He said as he took a moment to get up and prepare his big speech "Prepare yourself Professor Oak! I am the greatest Pokemon thief. Hand over all your…. OH GOD! Not you again…" Nate said, dreading the next thing that was to happen.

Jolteon got up the second he saw Nate. "Oh boy. Long time no see. I see you've changed a lot last time I saw you." I said as I got up quickly too

"Aha! Yes it is I! And I have a surprise for all of you… I've done it again only this time I got a rare Pokemon. Go Bagon and Rhyhorn." He said as sent his two Pokemon out yet again. "Last time you KO'd my entire Pokemon team one on one. This time do you think you can take them out all at once, loser?"

"Hey Michael, I got your back. If it's a double battle you want, then it's a double battle you'll have! Go Metang!" Kyle said. Metang let out a fierce battle cry.

"Me and the professor will sit this one out. Take care of him." Jason said

Jolteon went in front of me "Jolteon use double kick on Bagon!" I said as Jolteon kicked Bagon in the face.

"Bagon use bite on this punk's Jolteon." Nate said as Jolteon got bit. Jolteon wasn't hurt too badly. "Alright Rhyhorn use horn attack." Nate said as Rhyhorn charged Metang. It was barely effective.

"Metang, use metal claw on Rhyhorn." Metang completely KO'd Rhyhorn since it was weak spot. "You suck Rhyhorn! God!" Nate yelled as he called back Rhyhorn into his Pokeball. "Your gonna love this one! Go Cyndaquill!" Nate said. Cyndaquill was a Pokemon with a nuzzle for a mouth and flames spouting from its back. Cyndaquill was pretty angry. "Cyndaquill, quick use Smokescreen!" Nate commanded. Cyndaquill shot out smoke from its flames but it was in Nate's face. "What the heck is wrong with you stupid Pokemon!" He yelled angrily.

"Now Jolteon, finish off Bagon with a Thunder shock!" As I said that Jolteon jolted Bagon with electricity causing him to faint. It wasn't too effective but I knew it would do the trick. While Nate was stunned Cyndaquill grabbed his Pokeball and ran to Jason. "Nice job Cyndaquill." Jason said as he sent him in his ball and gave it to Oak.

"I believe this was one of the Pokemon I was holding onto. I wonder how this boy got poor ole Cyndaquill." Oak verified

"You idiots! Not again! First that stupid Marill, Now that darn Cyndaquill." As he sent his fainted Bagon back in his Pokeball. Jolteon sat down next to where I stood and Kyle called his Metang back to his Pokeball.

"You can't expect to steal Pokemon and have them appreciate you. Thats just wrong." Oak said to Nate

"And why would I listen to a crusty old man! I'm the greatest Pokemon thief ever! Lucky for you I wasn't prepared but next time there will be no mercy." Nate swore.

Nate threw a smoke bomb that was small poof of smoke. He obviously was a horrible thief because the smoke was so little that we saw him run away. I was about to chase him but oak stopped me. "He will realize that Pokemon are more than tools. He isn't worth it." Oak said. We all calmed down and took a seat. Jason then asked Oak "Hey Oak? How can I become a Pokemon professor?"

"Well, like all things you must do two things. Train and catch Pokemon. After that, find something to study in Pokemon. For example in the Johto region, a friend of mine studies Pokemon relationships. What you need is a good bond between your Pokemon and I could already tell in Vermillion city, Your Magnemite wasn't going to sit by and watch you get hurt. If you're really serious, have this Cyndaquill for luck." Oak said as he handed Jason the Cyndaquill.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Jason said.

"By the way, Kyle. Your knowledge of typing was really impressive. Metal types are super effective on rock types." Oak said

"Well don't thank me. Thank the battle academy." Kyle said modestly.

"I hope I was able to help you, Michael. You have a great potential. The potential I saw in Red, the champion of Kanto. You all are promising trainers and its about time I sent you all off." Oak said

We all said goodbye and headed to Viridian city for a new journey.


	6. Chapter 6: Vs Pinsir

Chapter 6

When we all got to Viridian City a guy about 17 years old approached us. "Yo, the names Dallas. I got word from the gym leader here that y'all are new here this region." Said Dallas. He had spiky hair, dark skin and a leather jacket on. If I didn't know better, I would've mistaken him for a thug.

"Uhhhh… We don't know who the gym leader here is, but we sure would like to challenge him." Kyle said.

"Hahaha, that's about the funniest thing I heard all day. First off, you really might be better off getting your Boulder badge from Brock cuz the gym leader here who I'm about to introduce ya to is so strong, he's the champion's rival. Second off, y'all may not know it but the gym leader here is related to the professor." Dallas replied.

"So, who are you then? I mean we all know your Dallas but what's your whole background story?" Jason asked.

"Ain't nobody got time for my story. All I can say is Imma good friend of the Pokemon and I'm an ace trainer. Been travelin' the world for 7 years. Made many friends along the way." Dallas replied.

"So when do we meet our first gym leader?" I asked as I saw another 17 year old walk my way. Maybe he was the gym leader.

"Ha. I assume your referring to me?" Said the gym leader, smiling.

"And you are?" Kyle asked.

"What?! I expected better from you. Don't you remember seeing the greatest battle of all time unfold? Geeze, I really have slacked these last couple of years." The gym leader said jokingly.

"Wait a minute! Your-" Jason was cut off in awe.

"Blue? Yes I am. I am the final gym leader of Kanto. I will see if guys have what it takes to challenge the champion; I am his only rival of after all. I wanted to meet you all here to say if you're not planning on entering the league and being fully committed to being the best you can be, then don't challenge the 8 gym leaders." Blue said.

"Wait! Wait! Blue we are. I want to be the best." I said desperately.

"Nope, I'm going to be. And one day you and I will battle to for the #1 trainer in Kanto!" Kyle said the instant I finished my sentence. His response was unexpected.

"Good, good. That's exactly what I like to hear from y'all. You may say you have what it takes, but Blue and I won't know unless ya get 7 badges from the gyms." Dallas said.

"By the way I got all names down for the tournament for number trainer of Kanto. Michael, Kyle, and Jason right?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot." Jason said

"Of course, I'm going to win for sure." Kyle said

"No way! I am! Jolteaon and I are going win that title!" I said as Jolteon jumped for joy.

"I must say Dallas, Michael and Kyle's rivalry remind me of Red and my own. I want to see you all eventually, but you should head off to Pewter city for that Boulder badge, otherwise good luck making it into the league." Blue explained.

"Y'all understand? I'm keepin' my eyes out on ya guys. If y'all need help or have any questions, ask." Dallas said.

"Alright, will do. Thanks for helping us out." I said.

"Our paths will cross again. Stay true and have a good time." Dallas said as he walked away.

"See you guys after you get that shiny Volcano badge from Blaine." Blue said as he sent out his Pidgeot (A bird pokemon with a sharp glance, big feet and strong wings) and flew away on him.

After that whole event, we walked out to the Viridian forest. This time I stocked up on pokeballs. Midway through the forest, we ran into a Heracross( the stag beetle pokemon with a huge horn on its head, strong arms and legs). It stared at us and readied its horn.

"Does anybody want this guy?" I asked.

"I don't." Kyle stated.

"He's all yours, buddy." Jason said.

"Go Doduo!" I yelled as I sent out doduo. Jolteon sat back with my friends to watch.

"Doduo, body slam!" I yelled. Doduo charged the Heracross. He hit with enough force to knock the Heracross off balance. Heracross fell back, rolled to his feet and countered with a horn attack square in the chest of Doduo

"Hit him with another body slam, try to paralyze him!" I yelled. Doduo took an aproach from the sky. He jumped high enough to block out the sun for Heracross and smashed him before he could dodge, paralyzing Heracross and taking out most of Heracross' energy. I threw a Pokeball.

1…2…3… and I caught it. A boy who was a bug catcher came up to me.

"That was a nice catch. I just caught a Pinsir. It's another bug type pokemon. It has grinders for horns and it's another stag beetle Pokemon." He said

"Hey that's cool." I responded.

"That's cool?! There can only be one stag beetle here! I challenge you to a two on two battle." The bug catcher said

"Yeah man, sure, just let me heal up a second." I said.

"Sure." The bug catcher replied.

"What's your name?" I asked as I used a paralyze heal on my new Heracross.

"The names Danny. I'm your typical nerd on every bug type. Who are your friends?" Danny asked

"I'm Jason and he's Kyle." Jason said as he pointed to himself and Kyle.

"Alright I'm ready." I said. Heracross looked at me reassuringly. I sent Marill out of her ball. And Jolteon stayed on the sidelines.

"Come on out Pinsir and Venomoth!" Danny said as he sent out his two Pokemon. Venomoth was a moth-like bug type that was the evolved form of a purple fluffy bug Pokemon named Venonat.

"Ok, the first round is your Marill Vs Venomoth. Second round is your Heracross Vs my Pinsir. Alright?" Danny asked.

"Got it, I'll start us off. Marill use rollout!" I said. Marill tucked and rolled at Venomoth at break neck speed. Bouncing from tree to tree, Marill surprised Venomoth from the back for a direct hit.

"Poison powder!" Yelled Danny.

Mid-air, Venomoth turned and hit Marill with the poison powder before she could dodge.

"Keep up your momentum, hit Venomoth with another rollout!" I shouted.

"Venomoth use Sludge bomb!" Danny said before Marill could hit Venomoth again. With the built up momentum, Marill pierced through the sludge and hit Venomoth head on. It was a piercing blow on Venomoth and Marill, but Marill kept at it. Marill landed from the attack, still balled up, and spun back for another attack. Venomoth expected it and dodged the attack. Marill continued forward, unable to stop, and smashed head on into the base of a tree. The combination of that and the poisoning resulted in the KO of Marill. I called back Marrill.

"You did your best, we'll get 'em next time." I reasured Marill.

"Alright nice job Venomoth. I won round 1." Danny said as he sent his Venomoth to her Pokeball as well.

"Lets go for round 2, Heracross!" Heracross popped out of his ball and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He was obviously a heavyweight Pokemon. So was Pinsir. Pinsir had a hostile look on his face, but Heracross wasn't intimidated.

"I'll start off! Pinsir use bind!" Danny yelled as Heracross got caught in Pinsir's grinding horns.

"Heracross quick, use reversal!" I said. Heracross rolled out of Pinsirs horns before being crushed. Once out, he grabbed Pinsir's horns and through him on the ground. Pinsir got up quickly. It wasn't too effective but it got Pinsir off Heracross before too much damage could be done.

"Pinsir use cut." Danny yelled. Heracross was slashed at by Pinsir's claws. Heracross shrugged it off.

"Now Pinsir use bind again!" Danny said

"Heracross use protect." I yelled as Heracross leaped in the air and dodged before Pinsir's horns made contact.

"Now use Aerial ace!" I said as Heracross followed up with a slash from above. Heracross used his momentum to his advantage and grilled a weak spot.

"Pinsir grab hold of his Heracross." Danny said. And so Pinsir did as he got up

"Heracross do the same!" I said as both stag beetles tried to force one another down.

"Whew! This is a pretty heated battle." Kyle said.

"Heh. Tell me about it." Jason said in response

Neither Pokemon budged. The tide had to be turned somehow.

"Heracross use Headbutt!"

Heracross slammed Pinsir with his head. Pinsir flinched out of the gripand Heracross followed up with another headbutt, knocking him down for good. When that was over Heracross made battle cries and roared in victory while Pinsir layed on the grass.

"That was a great battle, Danny." I said.

"You too, Mike. It's a tie." He said, smilling.

We healed up our Pokemon and parted ways. Heracross and I had a good time. Jason and Kyle were very surprised at the battle Danny and I had. We finally arrived at Pewter city where we rested at the hotel we checked in (It was still 5:00 in the afternoon) when the unexpected happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Vs Metang

Chapter 7

As we all finally got checked in and walked out the hotel doors, a man in his late 20's, squinting eyes and messy hair greeted us. "Hi My names Brock and I got excited to hear pewter city had some new challengers. I'm the gym leader of this area."

"That's rad. I'm Michael and this here is Jolteon." I said as Jolteon greeted Brock with a bark of approval.

"I'm Jason, pleased to meet you." Jason said.

"And I'm Kyle." Kyle said exhaustedly.

"You guys look like you could really use a break from the road. Are you guys interested if I show you around and we eat at my favorite sushi place? That way I can get to know you guys a little better." Brock said tenaciously. Right off the bat I was already starting to like Brock. Who in their right mind can turn down sushi? On second you guys might not be the kind of crowd that would like that kind of stuff (Maybe, maybe not; I can't really tell).

"I'm in." I quickly

"Me too!" Kyle said

"Me three?" Jason said in a confused voice. At that moment I can tell tonight was Jason's first time trying sushi.

Brock laughed and we all set out to have a good time.

Moments later after the best sushi ever, an awesome carnival and a fascinating museum we all got back to the hotel. Jolteon and I had the best time together.

"How was that carnival?" Brock asked

"Well I know I had blast." Jason said.

"Yeah me too. I really liked that museum." Kyle said

"Well, it's about 10:00 at night. You all should get some rest before you battle me. Meet me in my gym at 8:30 in the morning. I can't wait to show you my Pokemon." Brock said

We all said goodbye to him. Jason went to bed to get ready but, me and Kyle had some business to settle. We found good place to battle and got ready.

"So, you want to the best huh? You've got a long way before you think you can take my Metang on." Kyle said

"Oh yeah? I'm not going to lose this one. I can't let you stop on my dream." I said confidently.

"It's my dream too. I want to be better than you, so that way I can make it to the top. Me and Metang aren't going stopped by one little rival." Kyle said.

"Kyle, I made a promise to my Jolteon. I told him that we would become the better but I want change that. I want to be the best trainer ever to Jolteon. You're not going to win this one Kyle." I said as Jolteon got pumped.

"So that's how it's going to be? Fine! The winner of this battle, challenges Brock." Kyle said.

"Fine. Let's do it. If you think you can beat me, you have another thing coming. Go Heracross!" I yelled as I sent Heracross out of his Pokeball. Heracross looked like he just was ready to wreck some Pokemon.

"I'm done with this, Michael! I can't lose! Go Fearow." Kyle said as Fearow cawed "Finish his Heracross with a Wing attack!" Kyle yelled.

"Quick Jolteon jump in!" I yelled as called Heracross back to his Pokeball. Jolteon jumped in Heracross's place just as Fearow threw his wing out at his prey. Jolteon got clipped but it wasn't that effective.

"Alright Jolteon hit Fearow with a Thunder shock!" I yelled as Jolteon zapped Kyle's Fearow in to oblivion. It was a one hit K.O and I could see Kyle's anger rising.

"You think you can beat me with just a switch out? I'm done playing, Michael. Go Snorunt!" Kyle yelled as he sent his Fearow back in his Pokeball and sent out his Snorunt.

"Nice job Jolteon. Go Marill." I said as Jolteon got back to his sitting position while I sent out my Marill. "Let's try this strategy. Marill use rain dance!" I said as Marill danced for rain. It started to rain and I noticed Jolteon's electricity going haywire (It wasn't too dangerous). It was the perfect setting for my new rival.

"Snorunt use bite!" Kyle said as Snorunt attempted a bite on my Marill.

"Marill quick! Use a Water gun." I said. Snorunt lunged at Marill, but was cut off from a steady jet of water from Marill.

Rain powers up all water types, but it didn't quite stop Snorunt. "Alright Marill hit him with another water gun." I said.

As I did Kyle retaliated and said "Snorunt, Icy wind now!" Snorunt froze the water over. "Now use Bite!" Kyle said as Snorunt bit Marill. Marill was a little tired but she knew she just had keep going.

"Alright Marill, finish Snorunt with a rollout." I said as Marill balled up and began to round toward Snorunt.

"Snorunt, use take down!" Kyle yelled. Both Pokemon crashed into eachother in a breakneck hit. The clash didn't last long as both pokemon bounced back, Marill landed ok while Snorunt crashed into the ground.

"That's it! I told you I can't lose. Go Metang!" Kyle yelled as he swapped his fallen Snorunt for his Metang. Metang looked confused at his trainer because I knew this wasn't the way Kyle usually acted when he battled.

"Nice job Marill." I said as I switched Marill for Doduo. When I sent Doduo out he screamed out a battle cry.

"Metang use metal claw!" Kyle yelled as his Metang rushed my Doduo.

"Doduo use pursuit." I said. Doduo charged Metang fiercely. Doduo and Metang collided and pushed eachother back.

"Doduo use Drill peck." Doduo lowered both heads and began to charge at Metang.

"Knock him back with Confusion." Kyle said. Metang sent out an unseen physcic attack that knocked back Doduo back. Doduo had a little energy left and couldn't take much more.

"Doduo, I know his Metang is tough. I wouldn't have picked you if I didn't know you could do it. Let's do our best and finish this!" I said to Doduo. Doduo looked at me with a grin (or at least thats what it looked like through his beak) telling me that Kyle has had enough, ready to end it.

"Doduo lets try this again! Use drill peck." I said as I found myself running with him.

"What? What is he doing? Metang knock Doduo back confusion!" Kyle said as Metang.

"Doduo, double team!" I yelled as I rolled under Metang's psychic attack. Doduo increased his agility and made phantom copies of himself. I saw Doduo's copy get hit back and disipate into smoke. Doduo jumped up and at the moment when he spun I saw Doduo change his structure as he hit Metang. Metang was knocked out and when I saw Kyle's face, I knew he lost. Doduo wasn't Doduo anymore. He's now a Dodrio. I checked the Pokedex to make sure and put it back in my pocket. Dodrio had three heads, instead of two. Each head had a different personality. One was happy, one was sad and one was angry. I was pleased with the evolution but now wasn't the time to address it.

"What? I was beaten again? I should've won." Kyle said as he sent his fainted Metang back.

"Nice job Dodrio." I said as I called my new Pokemon to his Pokeball. "Kyle, you have never battled like that. What's going on?" I asked.

"I just want to win. My Pokemon aren't as strong as yours." Kyle said.

"Why does that matter? When has that ever mattered to you? It doesn't matter whether a Pokemon is strong or not. Did you even appreciate the battle we had?" I asked.

"Not as much as I wanted to. I just want to get stronger." Kyle said.

Dallas stepped in from behind a building and said. "If ya wanna be a stronger trainer, be a stronger person."

"Wait you saw me and Kyle battle?" I asked.

"Yes I did. And you were right Michael. Kyle let his emotions get in the way of battling. Therefore he didn't make the best decisions. All you need to be is determined to win, not ambitious and also not lazy about it. Kyle, the reason you lost is because you let your rivalry get the best of you." Dallas explained

"So, what do you think I should train more?" Kyle said.

"No, I think you should do what you want. If you want to become stronger then spend more time with your Pokemon." Dallas said.

"I told you I'd win." I said.

"As for you Michael, don't be too cocky. Yes you won the battle, but you could have easily lost too." Dallas said.

"Alright, I'll remember that." I said.

"I'll give this up for now, but eventually I will win and I won't back down." Kyle swore.

"Why are you here, I mean don't you have anything better to do than watch Kyle and I battle?" I asked Dallas.

"I see a potential in you two. I think you both could be better trainers and release your potential." Dallas answered.

"I don't want you to follow us anymore. We can take care of ourselves. We don't need an extra trainer keeping a set of eyes on us." I ranted.

"So be it…" Dallas said as he turned and walked away.

Kyle and Icouldn't tell if he was angry our frustrated. He really didn't seem to be, but who knows what he could've been thinking. I told Kyle that the rivalry between us won't affect our friendship and he agreed. We went back to the hotel to rest up. From that point on Kyle tried harder to train his Pokemon and become stronger.


	8. Chapter 8: Vs Onix

Chapter 8- Vs. Brock

The next day at precisely 8:30 we met Brock in his gym. His gym was surrounded by sand and rocks, covering the one roomed stadium. Brock told us his Pokemon specialty and explained to us the screen system of battling. Basically a Pokemon has an approximated amount of energy, which represents a Green bar. When the bar shortens it turns yellow indicating that your Pokemon is getting worn out. When the bar is red, your Pokemon doesn't have much energy. Brock told us that he will give us a surprise that will help us in our journey (Other than the Boulder Badge). I went first since I won the battle with Kyle. Kyle would go second since he had lost. Jason decided not to battle, but to instead watch the battles. It was a two on two battle.

"You ready?" Brock asked.

"Let's do it!" I said excitedly.

"Go Graveler!" Brock said as he sent a Pokemon that was shaped like a boulder and had four short arms. This was for real!

"Go Marill!" I yelled as I sent my Pokemon out. Marill winked at me and then focused straight on Graveler.

"Marill lets try that strategy! Give Graveler a Rain dance." I said as Marill summoned clouds inside the gym. It began to drizzle.

"Oh boy I guess we're in for it." Brock said. Was that sarcasm?

"Oh please, tell me he's not using the strategy he used on me." Kyle said beginning to laugh.

At that Jason pulled out his trusty frying pan. "I guess I'll just use this frying pan as a drying pan." He said. (Yes, I went there.)

Brock stopped a sec and said "Hey that's my line. Oh whatever, Graveler use mega punch!" His Graveler charged at Marill. Just what I was looking for.

"Marill quick! Use a Water gun." I yelled as Marill shot a huge jet of water straight toward Graveler.

"Graveler, use dig!" Brock said. Graveler dug into the ground to avoid the attack.

"Dang! Marill keep your eyes and ears peeled." I said

"I anticipated such a strategy. Nice try, but I'm not going to let you win that easy. Now Graveler!" Brock said as Graveler popped up from behind Marill.

I made a snap decision that turned out to be a good one.

"Marill bend backwards and use water gun." As I said that, I jumped out of the way as Graveler was launched across the gym. Graveler's heath bar went to red, while Marill's remained untouched.

"Marill use another water gun," I as said as Marill launched another one.

"Graveler use protect!" Brock said desperately. Graveler dodged Marill's attack.

"Lets keep try again. Use water gun!" I said. Marill tried again. This time I was quicker than Brock. Graveler was pushed back into a different wall and fainted from the hit.

"Way to go, Marill. Go Heracross!" I said as I swapped my Pokemon from the battlefield. Heracross was ready to break anything in its way.

"Good try, Graveler. You're in for a treat. The Pokemon I'm using next battled against Red. He's my favorite personally. Come on out Onix." Brock yelled as he swapped his mere boulder for a rock behemoth. It was rock serpent with sharp eyes (It was fangless though).

"Heracross start off with a brick break." I yelled. Heracross threw a punch at Onix's huge body. It was supper effective but seemed to not effect him at all. The size of Onix would mean he had higher stats.

"Onix use bind!" Brock said. Onix coiled around Heracross before he could move. I didn't know what to do since Heracross's arms were bound by the stones surrounding Onix. There had to be a solution. Heracross's Health whittled down the yellow. I was running out of time.

"This is what real Pokemon battles are, Michael. Problem solving and overcoming obstacles." Brock said.

Wait a minute I got it!

"Heracross stop fighting it. Slip down and grab Onix's tail!" He did just that, slipping through Onix's bind and grabbing onto Onix's tail . "Now use seismic toss!" Heracross took Onix and flung him right over his shoulder. Onix tried to fight it but was eventually slammed to the ground in a 180 rotation. Onix's energy bar dropped to almost red but it still had a sliver of yellow remaining. I knew that seismic toss does damage based on the opponent's strength not on the users attack.

"Alright Heracross lets get that badge. Use Mega horn!" I said as Heracross charged Onix head on just as he recovered from the slam.

"You really think a bug-type move can end it? Onix use rockslide!" Brock said unaware of my new strategy. Onix sent slammed his tail onto the ground launching boulders Heracross' way.

"I wasn't planning on ending it with a bug type move. Now that we faked him out Heracross use Rock smash!" I said as Heracross punched through one of the rocks and sent it flying at Onix. It shattered from hitting him dead on in the face. Onix's head flung backwards from the hit and collapsed onto the ground, it had feinted. I called Heracross back to his Pokeball and Jolteon cheered excitedly.

"Congratulations you earned your Boulder badge fair and square. I haven't had a battle as thrilling as that in years. With that I give you this TM39, a move called Rock tomb to teach your Pokemon." Brock said as he handed me his badge and his TM (a disc to show your Pokemon how use the move).

"Sweet thanks. I can't believe I won." I said.

"Alright, it's my turn." Kyle said.

Kyle beat Brock using his Metang and Snorunt. I was a challenge for him but he pulled it off. Kyle was given the same things I was given. After that it was about 9:30 in the morning, when Brock walked us to the east exit of Pewter city. We thanked Brock and told him we would visit him later on our journey. He waved us goodbye and we travelled on. Me, Kyle and Jason both were ready to move on and get past what lied ahead of us. Next stop, Mt. Moon and after that Cerulean city to battle the next Gym leader.


End file.
